


Dancing Around Desire

by orphan_account



Series: Dancing Around Desire [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost half a year after, Harry lives, and everything is back to normal, but will the attraction between Harry and Eggsy lead to something new? Marked for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around Desire

It had been half a year since the day Eggsy almost lost Harry. A near-fatal bullet nearly tore Harry out of the world, but today it’s as if the world is back to normal, well, as normal as the world is, being a kingsman. Harry is alive, kicking, and bossing Eggsy around, although he has a nice scar on his forehead. 

The chaos of that day had a lasting impact, besides loads of cleanup. Harry wasn't the only kingsman who was seriously injured, or even killed. It’s not all bad though, Eggsy is a full-blown Kingsman now, and got his own flat, not too far away from the headquarters, with his mum and his sister. Plus, he still works with Harry until he’s off “probation”. Eggsy doesn’t really mind because he’s secretly very attracted to his partner, but who could blame him really? The man is incredibly fit, and sauve. Somehow he manages to be elegant and strong at the same time. Besides, it was only harmless flirting anyways; Harry probably didn't even notice.

This particular day he wasn't feeling all too affectionate for his spy counterpart. It was 5-am and Eggsy had barely gotten any sleep, not that he ever did. Today he was deep asleep when the ‘ding-dong’ of his doorbell tore him from his dreams. Eggsy struggled to pull on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and clamber his way to his front door. 

When he finally unlocked and opened up the door his, irritatingly handsome partner was standing patiently at his door, in an all too well fitting suit, fully awake, it makes Eggsy want to groan.  
“What?” Eggsy demanded, groggy and disoriented. Harry gave him a look of both slight disappointment and amusement. 

Harry replies “Perhaps, if you had answered your phone, you would know that you have training for the mission tomorrow, and we need to leave,” he glances down at his watch, “thirty-four minutes ago.”

“Oh seriously,” Eggsy groans, “It’s not even light out yet, I was trying to sleep.” without a hint of sympathy for the disheveled partner Harry recounts,

“Maybe you would've known better if you answered your phone. Now, we're already late. Hurry up and get ready”  
Twenty minutes, and an ice-cold shower later, Eggsy was awake and ready for another long day. He entered his living room to see Harry sitting in his chair, drinking tea patiently. “Ready?” he asked. Eggsy nodded, and they headed out. 

Later, as they strolled through headquarters, Eggsy asked “So, what’s up with this training, then? It’s hardly a difficult mission, just infiltrate some Gala and collect some intel, it’s beginner's stuff, really”

“Eggsy, this isn't just ‘some Gala’, it’s a ball, which means, to fit in, you will need to learn how to dance properly.” Harry explained.

“Ah,” Eggsy said, “For the record, I can dance, just not all posh, like you” Harry nodded and lead them to the room where training would take place. The door opened the door to reveal a large ballroom with mirrors on either side, and an intricate wood floor. “Woah,” Eggsy exclaimed, “You guys really have a room for everything.” Eggsy walked into the room, and surveyed the open space, and checked himself out momentarily in the mirrors. “So, who’s gonna teach me?” Eggsy asked, turning to look at Harry, who was watching him intently. 

“Well I am, of course” the older man replied. This was going to be interesting, Eggsy thought.

After awhile of awkward stumbling and feet getting stepped on, Eggsy began to flow with Harry. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself, even if his feet hurt. When he understood the concepts, Eggsy was actually not a bad dancer, he had a sauve movement similar to, but different than Harry’s, Eggsy was looser, flashier than Harry. He had to admit it was an interesting spectacle to watch in the mirrors, Eggsy dancing around with him.  
Harry would never admit this, but he finds the boy quite attractive, his sweet eyes, and smug attitude. He likes watching him, seeing him as a gentleman, and a still a young, brash boy. Harry would never, ever admit this, but he likes watching his body move, his focus and instinct moving with Harry, their bodies so close. Harry knew that it would probably be more beneficial for Eggsy to learn dancing as a lead, but Harry couldn't resist the opportunity to be at least a little close to the boy he could never have. Maybe Eggsy had more power over than he knew. 

Eggsy was beginning to get the hang of this, moving his feet in time with music, and his partner. At first it was awkward, dancing with his older mentor; he had to crack a few sarcastic comments, but Eggsy secretly loved feeling Harry so close to him, even if most of the time he was ordering him around. After a bit of silent dancing, Harry interrupted, “Why don't we try with you as lead, seeing as you’ll be leading with other partners.” Eggsy gave a slight puzzled look, and Harry replied “It’s not difficult, you just have to take more control, you lead where the other person goes.”

It took some adjusting, but Eggsy managed to lead Harry, if not somewhat awkwardly. He was enjoying being in control of Harry for once, calling the shots. He threw in some extra twirls and such just to surprise Harry. It only earned him an amused-but-not-impressed look. They danced for sometime, and Eggsy could almost swear he saw some resemblance of a smile peak over Harry’s face. Maybe he just thought Eggsy was amusing.  
Eggsy decided he would try something very amusing. Right as one of the songs reached a high point, he dipped Harry. The look of surprise on Harry’s face was something Eggsy would cherish for a very long time. Harry was literally swept off his feet. Then, all of sudden, they both realized how close they were, closer that before. Their faces were inches apart, and they were staring directly into eachothers eyes, for longer than they should’ve. There was an electricity between them, and Eggsy wished he could close the gap between them. Then something clicked, Eggsy realised that Harry might've actually been flirting back the whole time, but as quick as the moment started, it was over. Eggsy pulled Harry up and gave him a big, smug smile.

Harry cleared his throat and said, “I think a break is in order.” Eggsy agreed, and they split apart, the closeness suddenly gone. The rest of the day they kept more space in between themselves, both of them trying to cover the desire to be, closer, so much closer. Eventually, they left the ballroom and headed home. Harry decided to walk Eggsy home, not wanting to leave his pupil just yet. 

“Thanks for the lesson,” Eggsy said, “you never know when you'll have to dance your way out of something.” he added, sarcastically. 

“A gentleman should always be prepared for any occasion.” Harry replied, with that face he makes when he says something witty. Eggsy opened the door to go inside, and for a second he was tempted to kiss Harry goodbye, but he knew Harry would hardly think that was appropriate. So they just parted ways. 

As he sat home, alone, Eggsy imagined what it would be like to kiss Harry’s lips, how strong and methodical they must be. He imagined what Harry’s arms would feel like around his hips, or his neck, or moving around his body, always in the right place. Eggsy thoughts lingered on, and he began to get into dangerous territory, imaging the older man touching him with more than just his hands. He imagine the ecstasy he would feel inside and suddenly Eggsy realised how long it had been since he felt another's touch. He hadn't felt someone else like that since the princess. He realized Harry was driving that need even farther in him, making him want more. Eggsy needed to get himself under control.

Later that night, Harry’s imagination got lost as well. As he slept, he dreamt of Eggsy, the only time he would let himself. He was lost in kissing Eggsy, passionately and seductively. He kissed Eggsy on his lips, on his neck, on his collarbone, until Eggsy moaned his name. Even as he dreamt the thought of Eggsy moaning his name gave him chills, and made him lose control. Suddenly he wanted to be closer, feel Eggsy against him, to feel his soft skin over hard muscle. He wanted Eggsy more than anything else in the world. He rubbed his groin against his partners, making the most fabulous friction. He began unbuttoning Eggsy’s shirt, feeling skin, sliding his down farther until he got to Eggsy’s bulge, he was just about to touch it when - his alarm went off.

“Bloody Hell” Harry said. He looked down at the predicament he got himself into and sighed. That boy is a whole lot of trouble.


End file.
